Kayce Mikaelson Kol's Twin
by KolxMikaelson
Summary: You may think you know the story of the Original Family but you don't know the whole story because you don't know about me. My name is Kayce Mikaelson and I am the older sister of Rebekah, I am Kol's Twin and I am the younger sister of Niklaus, Elijah, and Finn and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

-This Chapter has Been Edited-

Chapter 1

-Kayce's POV-

I wake up to my phone going off so I reach over and grab it off of the nightstand

Phone Convo

Kayce: you better have a damn good reason for waking me up

Nik: of course I do little sister

Kayce: oh hey Nik what can I do for you?

Nik: Accompany me to Mystic Falls?

Kayce: why?

Nik: because it's happening I'm going to break the curse

Kayce: and what do I get out of coming with you

Nik: Anything you want except un-daggering one of our siblings

Kayce: okay I'll come with you.

Nik: thank you Kayce

Kayce: you're welcome Nik

End of Convo

You see Nik and I are very close and I am the only one of our siblings that he has never daggered but if it came down to it and I had to choose between my siblings I would always choose Kol because he is my twin and will I always side with him over the others now don't get me wrong I love all of my siblings but me and Kol have a very very strong and special bond it's called a twin bond and nobody can break it, well I better get going its best not to keep Nik waiting because he gets quite impatient so I take a quick shower and get dressed to go and meet Nik.

Nik texted me and told me to meet him in Mystic Falls so that is where I am on my way to right now I drive for about another hour before I pass the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign reminding me just how much small towns bore me. I pull up to this place called The Mystic Grill wow could they have been anymore original naming this place , I walk in and up to the bar and sit on one of the bar stools the bartender walks over "what can I get for you?" "I'll just have a Bourbon" "I'm going to need to see your ID." I smile sweetly at him as I stare into his eyes "you already checked my ID and the drink is on the house." The bartender blinks for a second "that's right I already checked your ID and your drink is on the house." He turns around to get my drink as I feel a presence sit down next to me "that was a nice little trick you pulled there I'm Damon, and you are?" I look over at Damon "Not interested" I down my drink and I get and leave him stunned that he just got rejected as I walk outside I pull my phone out to look at the text Nik sent me telling me where he was going to be. I get in my car and drive to the address he sent me I get out and walk up to the apartment and knock on the door then a man in his mid-20s early 30s opens the door I look at him for a minute before he says "ahhhh Kayce I was wondering when you were going to get here do come in little sister." "Nik of course this is your favorite trick after all." I walk into the apartment "hello Katerina" she just shrinks back in fear "ahhhh you're frightened of me ... Good." Then I looks at Nik "what do you need me to do?" "Well I enrolled you in Mystic Falls High school because I need you to help me keep an eye on the doppelgänger, I want you to befriend her, gain her trust, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid things like that" "okay Nik I'll play your little High school human until it starts to bore me then I shall make it interesting okay?" "Okay Kayce you play it however you feel like it."

-Next morning-

-Kayce's POV-

Nik just woke me up to get ready for hell oops I mean school I get up and take a quick shower and I curl my hair in to perfect ringlets and I do smoky eye makeup and I put of my outfit which consists of a black leather skater dress with lace covering the top half and a pair of black leather leggings with slits all the way up the front and a pair of black high heel ankle boots and I was finally ready so I walk out of the bathroom spray on some of my favorite body spray (Pure Seduction By Victoria Secret) and I grab my keys off the table and I walk out of the door completely ignoring Katerina In the process and I walk down to my car which is a metallic blood red Ferrari Veneno and I drive to Mystic Falls High school as I pull up I can feel everyone's eyes on me just the way I like it I open my door and step out of the car that's when the whispers start so I take it they don't get many new kids huh. As I walk towards the school I hit the button to lock my car over my shoulder I walk into the school and I see the doppelgänger standing there all alone so I walk over to her "umm could you point me in the direction of the office?" "Yeah sure you must be new?" "Yeah I'm Kayce by the way" "I'm Elena Gilbert and the office is down the hall and around the corner to the right "thank you so much" "no problem I hope you like it here." I follow her directions and walk into the office "hi I'm the new student my brother called yesterday?" "Ahh yes Ms Kayce Mikaels?" "That's me" "well here is your schedule and locker number and combo and have a nice first day." I walk out of the office and look down at my schedule in my hand 1st is history with Alaric Saltzman aka the body that my brother is possessing I walk into the classroom Nik looks over at me "Ahhh yes class we have a new student today , please tell us a bit about yourself." "Okay hi everybody so my name is Kayce Mikaels and I just moved here from New Orleans and that's pretty much it oh and history is my favorite subject." "Alright Kayce you can have a seat." so I find myself a seat in the back and sit down.

Here you guys go

Chapter 1

Hope you guys like it

Don't forget to

Vote & Comment


	2. Chapter 2

-This Chapter Has Been Edited-

 **Recap:**

I walk into the school and I see the doppelgänger standing there all alone so I walk over to her "umm could you point me in the direction of the office?" "Yeah sure you must be new?" "Yeah I'm Kayce by the way" "I'm Elena Gilbert and the office is down the hall and around the corner to the right "thank you so much" "no problem I hope you like it here." I follow her directions and walk into the office "hi I'm the new student my brother called yesterday?" "Ahh yes Ms Kayce Mikaels?" "That's me" "well here is your schedule and locker number and combo and have a nice first day." I walk out of the office and look down at my schedule in my hand 1st is history with Alaric Saltzman aka the body that my brother is possessing I walk into the classroom Nik looks over at me "Ahhh yes class we have a new student today , please tell us a bit about yourself." "Okay hi everybody so my name is Kayce Mikaels and I just moved here from New Orleans and that's pretty much it oh and history is my favorite subject." "Alright Kayce you can have a seat." so I find myself a seat in the back and sit down.

Chapter 2

I just sat there in the back in the classroom about to die of boredom because well I don't need to know history because I am history. So I pretty much just tune the lesson out until the bell rings I get up and walk out of the class room and to my locker when I am approached by a very pretty blonde girl "hi I'm Caroline your Kayce right?" "Yeah that's me" "I just wanted to say that you are really pretty and I absolutely love your outfit and that you should come and meet my friends." "Thank you Caroline and I would love to meet your friends." "Alright come on" I shut my locker and follow her to the cafeteria then she started walk over to the table where that doppelgänger is sitting "guys this is Kayce she's new and I told her she could sit with us' and Kayce this is Elena Gilbert and her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore then this is Bonnie Bennett." She said pointing to a pretty dark skinned girl "and that's everybody that's here right now." "Hey like she said I'm Kayce." Then Bonnie reaches her hand out for me to shake I grab her hand and she just sits there for a second then pulls back she stares at me wide eyes "you're a witch" "yeah I am" then she looks around the table and whispers "maybe she could help us." Then some random girl walks up and says "Elena this seems strange but this really hot guy told me to tell to save him a dance at the decade dance." "What's his name?" "His name is Klaus it's a weird name but I swear he's hot." As she finishes I resist the urge to roll my eyes at my drama queen brother. Then the girl walks away "oh my god he compelled her that means he was here." I look at them "what's the big deal?" "It's just this guy is after Elena." "Why." Even though I already know why I just wanna see if they'll tell me "because she's what's known as a doppelgänger." "What's that?" I ask playing dumb to the whole subject Nik did tell me to gain her trust and what better way then acting like I have no idea what's going on "well it's like a supernatural double." "So that's mean that there's someone else who looks like Elena?" hahaha like I don't already know this "Yes that's exactly what it means." "How can I help?" "You want to help? But you don't even know me." "Yeah I'm just a nice person." "Do you know who Klaus is?" "I've heard of him, he doesn't seem all that scary." "Well he wants to sacrifice Elena to break a curse because she's the Doppelgänger, so where are going to kill him Bonnie has the power of 100 dead witch spirits she's gonna take him down when he shows his face at the dance." "Okay so I'll see at the dance then?" "yeah see ya." The rest of the day passes in a blur and before I know it I'm back at Alaric's apartment then Nik walks in right behind me "I got you something Kace" " what is it Nik" then he pulls out the outfit "this" "oh my god that was my favorite outfit from the Sixties" "yes it is my dear sister" "thank you Nik." He smiles affectionately at me "your welcome Kace." Then his phone beeps "oh looks like the Scooby gang is having a meeting I better get going wouldn't want to be late would I." Then he leaves I look over at Katerina "I really hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were, now if you'll excuse me I have a dance to get ready for and lives to ruin you know the usual." "then I walk off into the bathroom to get ready it takes me probably about an hour for me to look perfect like I literally just stepped out of the sixties once I'm happy with my look I walk out of the bathroom and out the door on my way to the dance I get there and walk inside I walk over to Damon and Elena "Hey Elena you look really pretty." "Thanks Kayce but look at you, you look perfect." "Aww thank you, it's nice to see you again Damon." Elena looks between us "you know each other?" "I met him on my first day in town." "Oh" then she looks around "I don't see him I know everyone here." Then the same girl that walked up to us in hallway is up on stage "this next song goes out to Elena from Klaus." I look over at Nik and roll my eyes and mutter "drama queen" then Damon "what was that?" "nothing I said nothing." Then Damon walks over to Nik and says something but I don't really pay attention then he walks away and Nik motions for me to follow him so I do. We get away from the prying ears "when can I reveal myself I'm getting bored of playing nice with them." He looks at me "tonight we'll make A scene of it then you won't be bored little sister." "Okay then don't you have a witch to kill?" "Yes stay hidden for a little while when one of them figures it out that's when you can come join the party." Then he walks away and I stay hidden right where I was standing which is around the corner.

Here you guys go

Chapter 2

I hope you like it

Don't forget to

Vote & Comment


	3. Chapter 3

-This Chapter Has Been Edited-

Recap:

Nik motions for me to follow him so I do. We get away from the prying ears "when can I reveal myself I'm getting bored of this of play nice with them." He looks at me "tonight we'll make A scene of it then you won't be bored little sister." "Okay then don't you have a witch to kill?" "Yes stay hidden for a little while when one of them figures it out that when you can join the party." Then he walk away and I stay hidden right where I was standing which is around the corner.

Chapter 3

I wait quietly till I hear Elena say "okay where are you taking us?" The Nik says "just a little further." then Elena stops and says "wait ...somethings not right" then Bonnie asks "where's Jeremy." Then Nik stops walking and laughs "I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade." Then he laughs again "I mean whose call was that anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style the parties the Jazz." Then Elena buts in "Alaric. Are you on vervain?" "Now why would you ask me that question?" "He's being compelled." "Nope try again." "What's going on?" "Okay, I'll give you a hint I am not Alaric" "then Elena exclaims "Klaus!" And I take that as my cue to come out as I walk out Elena and Bonnie look at me I just smirk at them then I turn my attention to Nik "really must you be so bloody dramatic with everything... I swear you are a bigger drama queen than Rebekah God. He just smirks at me "nice of you to join the party little sister." Then Elena looks at me "little sister? So you were never going to help us?" "nope I was never on your side I was just playing nice" I then turn back to Nik "Yeah yeah whatever let's just get on with this." Nik the looks at Bonnie and Elena "surprise!" then Elena says "oh no no it's not possible" then Nik looks at Elena just relax Elena I'm not going to hurt you. You are not on my hit list tonight." Then he looks at Bonnie "but you are." Then Bonnie throws Nik again the way using her magic but he just gets right back up "now did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." Elena looks at me "do something! Help her." I look over at Elena "I already told you im not on your side of this and she's a big girl she can handle this on her own, I'm just here for the show" she looks at me "you think this is just a show" I roll my eyes at her and look at Nik and Bonnie "can we hurry this a little I'm getting bored of this Nik." He looks at me "Calm down sweetheart this will be over soon." Then Bonnie yells "go. Run Run!" Then Bonnie and Elena run but I stay right where I am "well this is an interesting turn of events and you so owe me for this, because I had to be nice to those people for a whole day and that's just not me." "Hey it'll be over soon I promise." Come on let's go on a witch hunt." "Let's do this." Then we walk into the cafeteria to wait for the little witch Nik sits down in one the chairs and picks up a knife then the little witch walk determinedly into the cafeteria then Nik just has to antagonize her "what took you so long? Now do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" She uses her magic to break Nik's wrist he drops the knife that he was holding then he snaps his wrist back in place "the hard way got it."He gets right back up but she breaks his shoulder with her magic he groans and I growl at her she looks over at me for a half a second before focusing back on Nik "what you'd kill your favorite history teacher?" "It's what Alaric would want and he'd want you to suffer first." Then blood starts to trickle out of one side of her nose "look at you" she wipes her nose "is that all you got?" "Let's find out." I just watching as they keep fighting then Bonnie shuts the doors with her magic so her precocious little friends can't get to her the lights start bursting sending a shower of sparks everywhere I hear Elena scream and Stefan trying to open the doors but of course it's not going to work Bonnie turns around and smiles at Elena then faces Nik again then with a jerk she falls to the floor. Nik grabs me and we flash out of there

-Elena's POV-

Stefan opens the door and I rush in "No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey hey" I slid down to the floor and take Bonnie in my arms and Stefan looks around but Klaus is gone "Stefan, she's not breathing!" I start to cry "Stefan Stefan I can't find her pulse Stefan do something please Stefan please just give blood or something please!" He looks up at me slowly "it's too late I'm sorry" "no no no no no no no no Bonnie Bonnie please no no no no no no no no no" then Damon walks in "Stefan get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body." I look at Damon "what do you mean deal with it?" "The sheriff can't know about this last thing we need is another mysterious death." "This is Bonnie!" Then Damon looks at Stefan "Stefan get her home now so I can a clean this up." Stefan helps me get up and Stefan looks at me "hey hey hey" "no Jeremy oh my god Jeremy what about Jeremy?" Damon looks at us "I'll find him." Then Stefan gently pulls me out of there with me still screaming and crying.

-Kayce's POV-

We just got back to Alaric's apartment I look at Nik "at least I can be my bitchy self now, and like I said you owe me big time for this Nik." "Of course little sister." "Well I am going to bed you can go and do whatever you wish, good night Nik." "Goodnight my dear little sister."

-Next Morning-

I wake up to the smell of coffee and the sounds of voices I hear Nik's witch Maddox say "I'll be back as soon as I can." I walk out of the bedroom and Nik says "yes do hurry I'm anxious to get out of this body and if you get hung up call me you know how impatient I get." Then I see Maddox leave and Nik close the front door then Katherine asks "where's he going?" "To retrieve me so I can get out of this bad hair do" I walk over to the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee then Katherine says "are you sure that's a good idea Klaus?" "Well the full moon is almost upon us then he proceeds to pull the moonstone out of his pocket and put in on the table "I've killed the witch, I have the moon stone and the doppelgänger

Is waiting in the wings oh I am so ready to break this curse." And I tune out the rest of their conversation as I drink my coffee. A few minutes later he looks up and sees me there "good morning sweetheart." "Good morning Nik" then he looks Katherine in the eyes and compels her "you can't leave until I tell you to." Then he looks at me I want an eye on her for me Kace." "Sure thing Nik not like I have anything better to do today, I'll see you later." "Bye Kayce" then he leaves leaving me alone with Katherine.

-Elena's POV-

I pull over and look at Elijah "you look better" "where did you get the dagger?" "I'll tell you everything but we have to work together Elijah I need you word." "Your ability to make demands has long past." "No demands I am offering you my help, and in return I want yours." "And why should I even consider this?" "The same reason you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus and I need you." The my phone buzzes

~Convo~

S: where are you? Are you okay?

E: yes I'm fine

S: where's Elijah?

E: he's right here

S: where I'm on my way

E: no Stefan Elijah and I need some time alone.

S: listen to me he can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus

E: Elijah is a noble man Stefan he lives by a code of honor I can trust him he knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again by removing the dagger, I have proven myself

S you can't do this alone.

E: it's my decision Stefan please respect it and make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid I'll be in touch

~End Convo~

I hang up the phone and Elijah hold his hand out and I give him my phone and he puts it in his jacket pocket. I look at Elijah "he's here." "Klaus is here?" "He's taken over Alaric's body" "of course he has one of his favorite tricks." I decide against telling him about Kayce for some reason "well what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the one who knows him." "Yes I do" then he kind of just stares off into the distance for a few minutes. And we pull up to the Lockwood mansion and get out and walk up to the door Elijah knocks on the door and Carol answers "Elijah, Elena what are you doing here? What happened?" then Elijah answers her "I've had a bit of an incident Carol I'm hoping you could help." "Well I'm on my way to a meeting so I-." he cuts her off by compelling her "it won't take but a minute of your time." Then Carol smiles "of course anything you need." "Thank you" and we walk inside the house "well first things first I am going to need a change of clothing" "well we can try one of my husband's suits I haven't boxed them up yet." "Wonderful." Then she goes up stairs I look at Elijah "how'd you know that she's not on vervain?" "Because I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you are your friends killed me twice if you'll excuse me I'll be down in a moment then he disappears up the stairs. Elijah comes back down and we are sitting in the living room "so I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us." "No I'm sorry" "and Katerina? She would have been freed from my compulsion when I died." "Klaus took her we think she may be dead." "I doubt that not Klaus's style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did." "I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him." "I have my own reasons for eating Katerina to pay. There was a time I'd have done anything for Klaus.

*Flashback England 1492*

Klaus look at Katerina "from where have you come Katerina?" "I am new to town my lord." Elijah looks at Klaus with a smile "Katerina is from Bulgaria." "Zdravei Katerina"(Translation: Hello Katerina) she laughs "very good." Klaus looks at Elijah "do you mind brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her." "No not at all happy birthday brother." Klaus smiles and leaves with Katerina.

*End of Flashback*

Elijah looks at me "yes Klaus is my brother." "I heard that I'm still processing." "Yes I'm a little behind on the times but I believe the term you're searching for is O.M.G. "Then he takes a drink of his tea. "There's a whole family of Originals?" "My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Europe. Our mother bore eight children" "so your parents were human?" "Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story Elena just know we are the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family and from us all vampires were created." 'Right but Klaus Is your brother and you want him dead?" "I need some air I'm still feeling a tad ... Dead come." And then we walk outside "so as you've see nothing can kill and Original not sun not fire not even a werewolf bite only the wood from one tree a tree my family made sure burned." "That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." "Yes the witches won't allow something truly immortal to walk the earth every creature needs a weakness in order to maintain balance" "so if the sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" "Right the curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so biblical-sounding don't you think?" The he smiles "what's so funny?"... "Wait I don't understand so Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" "Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." "But why?" "Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long lost moon stone is to have every member of two warring species on the lookout." "So it's not Aztec at all?" "The curse of the Sun and the Moon ...is fake it doesn't exist." "What?!" He starts to walk away so I follow after him "Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years." "But if there's no curse..." "Oh there's a curse. Just not that one the real ones much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." "What are you talking about?" "Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope." "What is this curse?" "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it please." He hands me my phone and I answer it "Stefan... What's wrong? No no no No no okay I'll be right there." I hang up and look at Elijah "Klaus went after Jenna I have to go to her." "I'm afraid that wasn't part f today's arrangements." "She's my family Elijah I have to go I'll be back you have my word." "That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it" "thank you" and I run to my car.

-Kayce's POV-

I just sit there as Katerina blasts music very loudly and drink from a bottle of bourbon while dancing then I hear someone at the door I guess she hears it too because suddenly she's sitting on the couch not moving the Nik looks at her "you mind turning that down?" She looks at him "why so grumpy?" "Well this body has out lived its usefulness." "Do you want a drink?" "No Katerina I don't want a drink." "Come on it might loosen you up." Then she offers him the bottle Nik takes it a then throws it against the wall then he goes to compel her "wait Nik can I do it?" He looks at me for a minute "sure Kace go ahead." "Yay... Now I want you to sit down and keep your mouth shut." I compel her then Maddox comes in and Nik looks at him "Maddox what took so long?" "You've got. A lot of luggage" the two men walk in carry my brothers things then Greta walks in "Greta finally." "Hello love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" Then two other men walk in with a giant wooden crate and Katherine looks at them. I watch as Greta does the spell to put Nik back in his own body

-Elijah's POV- (bet you didn't see that coming!)

Elena walks back into the room "welcome back" "what is Klaus's curse?" "Please" I gesture for her to sit and she does and I sit down next to her "my family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother lover and his entire family. Not realizing of course that he was igniting a war between species that rages to this day." "A war between the species?" "The vampires ...and the werewolves." "So Klaus's real farther was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" "He's both a hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant." "That's the curse Klaus wants to break?" "He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf if allowed Klaus would sire his own bloodline he'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires but everybody." "But you helped him?" "I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die" "we have the dagger now we can stop him." "When a werewolf is wounded with silver it heals .An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger so you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." "What are you saying that Klaus can't be killed" "there's only one way to kill any supernatural species at the hands of the servants of nature themselves" "a witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them" "the curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus" "what if I told you I knew a witch that could channel that much power? "Then I'd tell you there's one more thing that you should know"

-Kayce's POV-

Greta and Maddox are both on their knees casting the spell Alaric is standing beside the box his head bowed and his eyes closed. Katerina is watching them they look at Alaric he opens his eyes and sees Katerina "Elena?" Then he collapses Maddox stands up and opens the box and Nik walks out of it and looks down at Alaric "now that's more like it." I smile at walk over to him "Nik it's good to see you as well you." Then I hug my brother he smiles affectionately down at me as he hugs me back "it's good to be me again little sister."

Here you guys go

Chapter 3

Hope you guys like it

Don't forget to

Vote & Comment


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

-Kayce's POV-

Greta and Maddox are both on their knees casting the spell Alaric is standing beside the box his head bowed and his eyes closed. Katerina is watching them they look at Alaric he opens his eyes and sees Katerina "Elena?" Then he collapses Maddox stands up and opens the box and Nik walks out of it and looks down at Alaric "now that's more like it." I smile at walk over to him "Nik it's good to see you as well you." Then I hug my brother he smiles affectionately down at me as he hugs me back "it's good to be me again little sister."

Chapter 4

-Damon's POV-

I look over at Ric "I screwed up." He looks back at me "yeah you did big time, she's never gonna forgive you." "Don't you think I know that already?" Then I hear an unfamiliar voice say "why so glum?" I look over "Klaus I presume" he smirks "in the flesh" the I see Kayce walk in and sit down on the other side of Klaus he looks over at her for a minute "what are you doing here?" She rolls her eyes at him "you were taking too long and I got bored of sitting around babysitting that doppleslut that calls herself Katherine." He shakes his head then turns back towards us he then looks at Ric "thanks for the loner mate." Then he looks back at me "so I hear you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger, I here to warn that if you want to live to see tomorrow not to do anything stupid." -Kayce's POV-

I left the grill as Nik was threatening Damon not to do anything stupid walking down the street I decide to call and check on things down in New Orleans.

*Phone Convo*

K: hey Marcel

M: Kayce hey

K: how are things in our kingdom?

M: good you really should come visit soon Davina misses you a lot

K: I will as soon as I'm done with my business here I'll come see my favorite little witch.

M: alright bye Kayce

K: Bye Marcel

*End Convo*

I smile thinking about Davina she's very spunky and I know Kol would like her, I am so playing matchmaker with them after Nik undaggers Kol and Marcel ever let's Davina out of her little prison he's got her in her and Kol would make a really cute couple yep it official I am so making Kolvina happen Ahhh I already ship it, okay I really need to stop talking to myself I walk into the clearing where the sacrifice is going to take place in just a few short hours I look around and find the best place for me to hide out of sight and I sit there and wait.

-A few hours later-

I look out and see Elena in a ring of fire and I see her talking to the girl beside of her and then I see another girl then I space out until I hear a very familiar voice say "In the name of our family Niklaus." That's when I decide I should make my appearance I am now standing beside my brothers I look at Elijah and say in a deathly calm voice "I suggest you remove your hand from his chest leaving his heart inside his body." He looks at me kind of afraid because of the tone of my voice. "I'm doing this for our family Kayce." "No you're doing this for your own benefit." "He dropped them in the ocean Kayce" "and of course you actually believed that …no he didn't you wanna know how I know? Huh because Nik told me where keeps them, I saw it for myself and if you go through with this I will never tell you where they are, you will never find them." Then Nik says "I'll take you to them I give you my word." Then Elijah looks conflicted before he pulls his hand out of Nik's chest and grabs him and then me and speeds off

Here you guys go

Chapter 4

I hope you like it

Don't forget to

Vote & Comment


	5. Chapter 5

-This Chapter Has Been Edited-

Recap:

I space out until I hear a very familiar voice say "In the name of our family Niklaus." That's when I decide I should make my appearance i am now standing beside my brothers I look at Elijah and say in a deathly calm voice "I suggest you remove your hand from his chest leaving his heart inside his body." He looks at me kind of afraid because of the tone of my voice. "I'm doing this for our family Kayce." "No you're doing this for your own benefit." "He dropped them in the ocean Kayce" "no he didn't you wanna know how I know? Huh because Nik told me where keeps them, I saw it for myself and if you go through with this I will never tell you where they are, you will never find them." Then Nik says "I'll take you to them I give you my word." Then Elijah looks conflicted before he pulls his hand out of Nik's chest and grabs him and then me and speeds off

Chapter 5

-Kayce's POV-

It's been three days since Nik broke the curse and he just shifted back to his human form that's interesting he can turn at will huh... Elijah just tossed him some clothes I turn away so he can put them on because that is something that I really do not need to see. I look over at Nik "hey Nik I need to go because I have things that I need to do that are not in Mystic Falls but I'll call you and catch up to you later." "Ok Kayce I'll see you later." I walk over and hug him he hugs me back, I look at Elijah and nod I'm still upset with him for trying to kill Nik. "Bye Elijah." "Bye Kayce" then I leave them to whatever it is that they were going to do I vamp seed back to Alaric's apartment I walk into the door and see Stefan "well what a surprise but I really don't care I'm just here to get my things and I'll be on my way." I walk over into the bedroom and I use my magic to pack the things that I unpacked while I was staying here then I grab my bags and I am out of here I walk out of the door and down to my car I get in my car and pull out of the parking lot and within minutes I'm passing the now leaving Mystic Falls sign. I am on my way to New Orleans to see my favorite little witch Davina

-Time Skip-

I just pulled up in front of St. Ann's Church which is where Marcel is keeping Davina I walk through the church and up the stairs to the attic I knock on the door and wait for her to open it I hear her walk over and open the door she sees me "oh my god Kayce!" "Hey Davina" "I missed you come on in." "I missed you too Davina." Walk in and I sit down on the bed in the room she smiles at me "so why did you have to leave a few weeks ago? If you don't mind me asking." "Oh no of course I don't mind I just had to help my brother with something, but it's done now and I'm back for a while, so how have you been?" "It's been pretty boring here and Marcel still won't let me out of here I get so tired of being all cooped up in here all the time." "I know sweetheart, I can help you." "How?" "I can complete the harvest ritual without you having to die and the other girls will be resurrected and the ancestors get their magic." "How come I'm just hearing this now?" "Because I didn't to say it in front of Marcel because you know how he gets." "Well yeah that's for sure." "You know I was against locking you up here." "Really?" "Yeah now come on we can this right and Marcel won't be able to do anything about it." "Alright yeah lets go" I grab Davina's hand and we both walk out of the church and to my car I drive her to the cemetery where the Ritual takes place I tell her "stand right where you are and really still this will only take a few minutes ." "Okay I'm ready whenever you are." I walk over to her and grab her hands as I start chanting the spell I can feel the power transferring from Davina to me then I let go of Davina's hands "that was all I needed you to do now to transfer the power back to the Ancestors." I walk over to this stone thing where they slit the throats of the harvest girls I lay my hands on it and I chant the spell again only this time transferring the power back to the ancestors once it's done I look up and smile at Davina "there it's done." "Wow that was awesome, so am I free now?" "Yes you are, now how would you like to come travel with me?" "You me mean like see places other than New Orleans?" "Yes that's exactly what I mean darling. So what do you say?" "Yeah I'll come with you?" "Yay but first come here." She walk over to me "what is it?" "I'm just putting protection spell on you so that Marcel can't track us." "Okay" I quickly mutter the protection spell "okay it's done now come on we have places to see." "Okay let's go" and we walk back to my car and get in it "is there anything that would like to get from the church?" "Yeah actually there are a few thing." "Okay come on let's go get them." We pull up to the church and get out and walk back up into the attic I watch as Davina quickly packs up a few of her things before she says "that's it I'm ready." "Okay let's get going then." We walk back down to my car and she puts her things in the back and we get in and start driving out of New Orleans.

Here it is

Chapter 5

Hope you guys like it

Don't forget to

Vote & Comment


	6. Chapter 6

-This Chapter Has Been Edited-

Recap:

"Okay let's go" and we walk back to my car and get in it "is there anything that would like to get from the church?" "Yeah actually there are a few thing." "Okay come on let's go get them." We pull up to the church and get out and walk back up into the attic I watch as Davina quickly packs up a few of her things before she says "that's it I'm ready." "Okay let's get going then." We walk back down to my car and she puts her things in the back and we get in and start driving out of New Orleans.

Chapter 6

-Kayces POV-

We have been traveling around for the past few months then I get an idea and I look over at Davina "okay so here's what I'm thinking that we could meet up with my brother." "Okay yeah that sounds good to me." "Okay Imma call him now."

*Phone Convo*

K: hey Nik

N: Kayce what can I do for you?

K: you can tell me where you are so we can meet you there

N: we?

K: yes we I'm bringing a friend of mine with me

N: okay Chicago Gloria's Bar.

K: okay I'll see you in a bit then bye Nik

N: bye Kayce

*End Convo*

Davina looks over at me "so where are we headed to?" "Chicago" "alright sounds like a plan to me."

-Time Skip- (Still Kayce's POV)

We just passed the Welcome to Chicago Sign I drive for about 5 more minutes till I pull up to Gloria's Bar I kill the engine and look over at Davina "here we are Welcome to Chicago" we get out of the car and walk inside I see Gloria standing behind the bar we walk up to the bar "hey Gloria." "Kayce I wasn't expecting to be here." "Yeah well I told Nik I'd catch it with him later and this where he said he was so my question being where is my brother?" "He'll be back after he fetches Rebekah so I can do the spell he needs." "Okay well we'll wait here for him to get back then oh and Gloria this is my friend Davina and Davina this is Gloria she is the only other witch beside you that I can tolerate." Davina looks at her and smiles but before she can say anything the door opens and in walks Nik and Stefan. Gloria looks at Nik "I thought you were bringing me Rebekah?" "Ah yes I can't just conjure her on demand she will be here shortly."

"Hey Nik" "Kayce you made it" "yes of course now come over I want you to meet someone." And then Nik walks over to us "okay now who is you're friend here?" "Nik this is Davina and Davina this is my brother Nik or as he prefers Klaus, and she's going to be staying with us no questions asked okay." "Of course little sister" then he walks back over to Stefan I smile at Davina "come on" and she follows me over to Nik and Stefan then Stefan looks at me "Kayce what are you doing here?" "Well I came to meet up with Nik as I told him I would so here I am oh and this is Davina she's a friend of mine and Divina this is Stefan Salvatore." Then Nik looks at us "are you coming or not." I look at him "where are we going?" "To see what's taking Rebekah so long." "Oh yeah we're coming." Then Davina looks at me "who's Rebekah?" "She's mine and Nik's little sister." "Oh okay then." We follow Nik out to the black SUV parked outside I get in the passenger seat while Nik gets in the driver seat leaving Stefan and Davina in the back seat. We pull away from Gloria's and start driving then a few minutes later we pull up outside of the warehouse where Nik keeps our siblings daggered. We walk in side to see Rebekah's coffin empty then Nik calls out "Rebekah love come out where ever you are it's your big brother."

While they talk I walk over to the other coffins and open the lid to Kol's I reach down a stroke his face "I'll get you out of here as soon as I can I promise "then I lean down and press my lips against my twins forehead before I close the coffin and walk back over to Nik and Bekah "Hey Beks" "Oh my god Kayce" then she hugs me I hug her back "I missed you too Beks." Then Rebekah looks at me "who's the pretty brunette girl over there?" "That's Davina, hey Davina come over please." She walk over to me and Bekah "what's up Kayce?" "I just wanted to introduce you to my sister so Davina this is Rebekah and Beks this is Davina." Bekah smiles are her "hi Davina, if my sister likes you then we will defiantly get along." I smile at the two of them "that's true me and Bekah usually do get along with the same people very easily." Then Nik looks at Bekah "I brought you a surprise, you can come out now." Then he walk us to Stefan and compels him "you remember." Then Bekah squeals "Stefan." "Rebekah" then Nik says "hate to interrupt this little reunion but we need to go see my witch so she can contact the original witch" then Bekah reaches up and doesn't feel her necklace "where is my necklace I never take it off." The she flips her coffin over and Nik says "please tell that isn't what she needs Rebekah."

After Bekah freak out we took her shopping to get her some clothes from this decade after that we took her back to Gloria's Nik's being pissy with Bekah about losing the necklace then she retorts "I didn't lose it it's just been missing for 90 years." Then Bekah exclaims "use me, I only wore it every day for a thousand years." "See this one offer up a solution" the Gloria start doing her witchy juju then Nik says "what do you see?" "I see a girl with her friends "then Bekah remarks "yeah a dead girl with dead friend if I don't get my necklace back."

~Time Skip~ (Kayce's POV)

So apparently Stefan has been lying to Nik all summer so here we are back in Mystic Falls I'm driving myself and Davina while Nik drives the truck with our family and Bekah and Stefan in the back. I pull up beside Nik and look over at Davina "you can either come with me or you can wait here it's completely up to you" she looks at me "I'll come with." "Okay that's fine" and with that we get out of the car and follow Nik into the high school right as Nik is about to walk into the gym Elena comes running out and runs right into him she looks at him and stutter "K-Klaus" "you see I have been having trouble making hybrids and I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that you are still breathing" "if you're going to kill me then do it already." "No I want to see if I'm right but I do have was of making you suffer." Then Bonnie and some guy walk in then Nik says "ahh Bonnie I believe that this has something to do with you." "Yes it was all me so if you're going to blame someone then blame me." "Oh there's no need for blame, but you are going to find a way to fix it." The Rebekah walks in dragging Tyler I think anyway. Then I kind of tune out the rest of the conversation till I hear Elena's whiney voice say "where's Stefan what did you do to him?" Then Nik smirks at her "Stefan's on a timeout at the moment." I look over at Davina "there's so much drama in this little town it's not funny." "Yeah I'll say" I walk over to Nik "imma take Davina and get her and myself a place to stay." "Okay Kayce I'll see you later then." I walk back over to Davina come on imma find us a place to stay okay?" "Okay let's go." We walk out of the school and back to my car and get in I pull out of the parking lot "how about an apartment?" "Yeah that'll be fine" "alright and you can put you name on the lease so you can control who can come in if they're a vampire." "Okay that sounds good to me."

Here you guys go

Chapter 6

I hope you guys like it

Don't forget to

Vote & Comment


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap:**  
 **Then I kind of tune out the rest of the conversation till I hear Elena's whiney voice say "where's Stefan what did you do to him?" Then Nik smirks at her "Stefan's on a timeout at the moment." I look over at Davina "there's so much drama in this little town it's not funny." "Yeah I'll say" I walk over to Nik "imma take Davina and get her and myself a place to stay." "Okay Kayce I'll see you later then." I walk back over to Davina "come on imma find us a place to stay okay?" "Okay let's go." We walk out of the school and back to my car and get in I pull out of the parking lot "how about an apartment?" "Yeah that'll be fine" "alright and you can put you name on the lease so you can control who can come in if they're a vampire." "Okay that sounds good to me."**

 **Chapter 7**  
-Kayce's POV-  
So Davina and myself finally decided on an apartment not to far away from the school and like I said we put the apartment in her name and the guy just gave us the keys we leave the office and go out to the car to get our things we get up to the door and Davina opens it and walks inside then she turns to me "come in" then I walk into the apartment it's pretty decently sized I walk into the first bedroom then yell "this is my room." Davina yells back "okay" then I hear her walk into the other bedroom I use my magic to get everything set up then I decide that's I'm going to go to bed.  
 **-Next Morning- _Kayce's POV_**  
I wake up to my alarm blaring because of course we have to go to school so I get up and get ready I'm wearing a black tank top that is lacey and stops about mid stomach where you can see my belly button piercing which is a black ball that says lick me with a pair of blue jeans shorts with a pair of black vans I do my hair in curls and I do a smoky eye make up with red lipstick and I put on my daylight necklace with blue stud earrings and a bracelet with the same sapphire stone as the earrings and I was finally ready

so I walk out of my room and into the kitchen to grab a blood bag I quickly drink it and I walk over to Davina's bedroom door and knock I hear her say "come in" so I walk in "are you ready?" She turns around "yeah and since when do you have a belly button piercing?" "I've had it for like a year." "Oh okay then come lets go" then we both walk out of her room and then out of the apartment and down to my car the drive to school was short and boring but we finally pull up and I park the car and we get out and walk into the school and I lead Davina into the office so I get her schedule by compelling the office lady obviously I put in as a junior since she's a year younger than me and I'm a senior so yeah the lady hands me the schedule and I take it and walk back over to Davina "here you go" "thanks Kayce" "no problem now what do you have first?" She looks at it "English" "imma get you a tour guide" I look around and see a fairly pretty brunette girl "hey you come here" and the girl I was talking to walks over here "yeah what do you need?" "What's your name?" "Danielle" "you're a junior right?" "Yeah why?" "Well would you mind show my here to the English classroom she's a junior like you and it's her first day I'd do it but I need to get to History." "No I don't that is actually that's my class anyway" "Danielle this Davina" she looks at Davina "hi come follow me" Davina looks at me "thanks Kayce" "I'll see you at lunch ok?" "Ok" then she follows Danielle then I turn around and walk to history as I walk in I see Bekah sitting in the back then Alaric looks at me "and who might you be?" "I'm Kayce" "well Kayce have a seat" I smirk at them and walk back and sit beside my sister "hey Beks" "Kayce I'm surprised you're actually in school." "Yeah well I thought why not" "I like your outfit, but I wouldn't let Nik see that piercing he might not be too happy." "Oh relax Beks he was with when I got it, he didn't want me to get it but I did anyway." She shakes her head at me "okay then" "yep so when Nik undaggers Kol I'm making him get a tattoo with me they are going match too." "Are you serious?" "Yes Nik won't do it I've asked him but he won't so I know Kol will. "she laughs at me and shakes her head again and before I know it the bell signaling it's the end of class rings I grab my things and leave the room then the rest of the day just passes in a blur and I'm waiting out front for Davina when I see Caroline talking to my sister so I walk over "Caroline hey" he looks at me "Kayce hi" "look I'm just say this once I like you in really but stop messing with Rebekah , I may like you but Bekah is my sister so yeah you mess with her you mess with me." Bekah smiles at me "thanks Kace" "don't worry about it like I said you're my sister and sisters stick up for each other, oh and do you need a ride?" Bekah looks at me "no thanks I got my own ride." "Okay well I thought I'd offer" "thank you though" then she walks off leaving me alone with Caroline so I turn my attention back to Caroline "I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Kayce Mikaelson and I meant what I said leave my sister alone, well bye now." And I give her one of my fake smiles and I turn my back and walk back over to the entrance right when I get there I see Davina walking out she smiles at me "hey you don't mind if I go to the grill with Danielle do you?" "What no you don't have to ask me to do anything " "okay thanks" "yeah you're welcome"

Here you guys go  
Chapter 7  
I hope you like it  
Don't forget to  
Vote & Comment


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:  
I'm waiting out front for Davina when I see Caroline talking to my sister so I walk over "Caroline hey" he looks at me "Kayce hi" "look I'm just say this once I like you in really but stop messing with Rebekah, I may like you but Bekah is my sister so yeah you mess with her you mess with me." Bekah smiles at me "thanks Kace" "don't worry about it like I said you're my sister and sisters stick up for each other, oh and do you need a ride?" Bekah looks at me "no thanks I got my own ride." "Okay well I thought I'd offer" "thank you though" then she walks off leaving me alone with Caroline so I turn my attention back to Caroline "I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Kayce Mikaelson and I meant what I said leave my sister alone, well bye now." And I give her one of my fake smiles and I turn my back and walk back over to the entrance right when I get there I see Davina walking out she smiles at me "hey you don't mind if I go to the grill with Danielle do you?" "What no you don't have to ask me to do anything " "okay thanks" "yeah you're welcome"

Chapter 8  
-Kayce's POV-  
I go back to the apartment and I decide to call Nik  
*Phone Convo*  
K:Hey Nik  
N:Hey Kayce what can I do for you?  
K:well for one you could undagger Kol...  
N: I'm sorry Kace but I can't do that right now  
K:why not Nik  
N:because it's the right time  
K:when is it ever the right time with you Nik please I never ask you for anything ever but just do this one thing for me  
N: I'm sorry Kayce but I can't do that right now  
K:whatever you'll do it whenever it suites whatever agenda you have going just like with Rebekah in Chicago you only undaggered her because you needed her.  
*End of Convo*  
Then I hang up on him god I miss him so much I can feel the tears start to well up in my eyes thinking about Kol and without even thinking I throw my phone against the wall out of anger. I never ask Nik to do anything and the one thing I want more than anything Is my twin back but nooooo Nik's gotta go and be this big asshole about it and deny me the one I want you know what I gotta get out of this town for a while because if I don't imma do something that I'm gonna regret then I look over at the wall crap and now I need a new phone dammit that's just great whatever.  
Then I pack a bag with some clothes in it and take it down to my car and I drive to the grill I walk in and see Davina so I walk over to her "hey D" she smiles "hey Kace what's up?" "Will you be okay on you won for a little while, I hate leave you but I gotta get away for a while or I'm gonna do something that imma regret." "Yeah I'll be fine Kace don't worry." "Are you sure?" "Yeah the apartments in my name so I won't have any unwanted visitors." "Okay I will have Bekah check up on you" "okay Kace that's fine, and why haven't you picked up you phone I've called you like three times" "oh yeah I kinda threw against the wall and shattered it so I need a new one.." "Oh okay then" "okay I'll see you later" "see ya later." Then I walk out of the grill and to my car and get in and I drive to the mark in the next town over to get a new phone I walk into the store and the lady behind the counter looks up at me "what can I help you with today?" "Hi can you get me this phone"I say pointing at the black Samsung Galaxy S7 edge "she smile "I'll get that for you right away" I smile at her "thank you" she walks back out five minutes later with the phone in its box she stats to ring it up but I stop her she looks up at me "that will on the house I compel her "here you go dear that will be on the house." I smirk as I walk out of the phone store and out to my car I get in the car and I get the phone set up then I call Bekah  
*Phone Convo*  
K:hey  
R:Hey sis  
K:so would you mind looking after Davina for a little while for your favorite sister?  
R:of course but why?  
K:I need to get out of Mystic Falls before I do something that I will regret because Nik won't give me what I want  
R: okay yeah I completely understand that of course I'll watch after her for you  
K:thank you so much  
R:your welcome Kayce  
K:I'll talk to you later  
R:bye  
*End Of Convo*  
After my talk with my sister I decide to call an old friend of mine because I need a distraction and this would be the perfect distraction.  
*Phone Convo*  
B:hello who is this?  
K:hey Bobby  
B:Kayce what can I do for you?  
K:I need a distraction  
B:so you're looking for a case?  
K:yeah it's the perfect distraction and a healthy way to release some anger  
B:okay so you think you can swing by the house and look over some files?  
K:yeah sure I'll be there by tomorrow  
B: alright see ya then  
K:bye  
*End of Convo*

Here you guys go  
Chapter 8  
Hope you like it  
Don't forget to  
Vote & Comment


	9. Chapter 9

Recap:  
After my talk with my sister I decide to call an old friend of mine because I need a distraction and this would be the perfect distraction.  
*Phone Convo*  
B:hello who is this?  
K:hey Bobby  
B:Kayce what can I do for you?  
K:I need a distraction  
B:so you're looking for a case?  
K:yeah it's the perfect distraction and a healthy way to release some anger  
B:okay so you think you can swing by the house and look over some files?  
K:yeah sure I'll be there by tomorrow  
B: alright see ya then  
K:bye  
*End of Convo*

Chapter 9  
-Kayce's POV-  
I just passed the Welcome to Sioux Falls sign I drive for another couple of miles until I see a sign that says Bobby's Salvage Yard and I pull up and park in front of the house and get out of my car and walk up to the front door and knock. I hear Bobby yell "who is it" so I yell back "its Kayce" then he says "come in" so I walk inside and I find Bobby sitting at a desk he looks up "hey kid" I laugh at him "oh Bobby I swear you forget that I'm older than you sometimes" he smiles "yeah well it's because you look 19" "So what kinda cases are we lookin at?" "Take a look at this" then he hands me the paper "okay so we got some demons in Colorado it looks like, oh hand here we got a nest of vamps in Missouri or here we got a werewolf case in Washington... Hmmmm which one should I take?" Bobby looks at me "you said you wanted a distraction right?" "Yeah, so." "So take all three cases and work them in whatever order you want." "Ohhhhh that's a good idea Thanks Bobby, is my car still in the shed?" "Yes it's still there untouched." Bobby tosses me the keys "Thanks Bobby" "uh huh you're welcome" I walk out back to the shed and I slid the doors open I see my beautiful baby that I only use for hunting. I know what you're thinking you're a vampire... So what if you gotta problem with me being a hunter too well then theres the door. I walk over to the car I slide my hand across the hood "hi baby" and yes I talk to my car. And as you can probably tell Bobby know about what I am. But anyway I think I'll take the Vamps in Missouri first so I get in and start my baby up just listen to that engine purr and I pull out of the shed and around the house and out of the salvage yard and onto the road and as I hit the interstate I see a black 67' Chevy Impala coming into town Ohhhhh someone's got a nice car buttttt mines definitely better it's a cherry red 69' mustang fastback that I've had well since 1969.  
-Dean's POV-  
Me and Sammy just finished a case near by so we decided to stop in and see Bobby before moving on to our next case I pull up a Bobbys and see an unfimiliar car parked out front then Sammy says "who's car do you think that is?" I look over at him "I don't know Sammy lets go inside and find out. We get out of the car and walk over to Bobby's door and walk inside "hey Bobby who's car is that parked out front?" "It belongs to a friend of mine I'm keeping it for her for a little while." "Ohh her so its that kind of 'friend'" "not that type of friend idjit" "then what kind of friend are we talking about Bobby." He looks at me "a friend that's saved my ass more times than I can count." "So she's a hunter?" "Yeah well part time at least I let her keep the car she uses when she's hunting in the shed." "Oh well is she hot?" "She's too young for you Dean." "What how old is she?" "She's 19" "hey if she's 19 then she's legal." Then Sammy looks at me "really dean?" "What its true" then Bobby says "okay boys what are you really doing here?" "Look Bobby we were just passing through the area thought we'd stop in for a couple of days while we're looking for a new case."  
-Kayce's POV- (The Next Day)  
Okay so I spend last night and most of this morning doing my research on the area and this should be a pretty easy hunt  
-Later that Night-  
So I just pulled up outside of the Vamp nest I listen closely and I hear 10 maybe 15 vamps in there oh this should be real easy because they have no clue what they're going up against cause you see to them I'm just another Hunter but they really have no clue who I am or what I really am. I walk very quietly up to the entrance and I slowly amd quietly open the door. I don't need them to know I'm here just yet. I turn around where I'm facing the door and silently put a barrier spell on it just to make my job easier making to where nobody leaves or enters the building until I'm done here with that being done I slowly creep further into the house then I hear a voice behind me "And who might you be?" I turn around "oh honey I'm your worst nightmare." The guy smirks at me "oh are you now?" "Yes I am... You really have no idea who I am do you?" "Should I?" "Only if you were smart." "What do want." "To kill you and the rest of your little vampire nest here." "Oh is that so?, I'd like to see you try." "You young vampires always so arrogant, it's annoying really so I'm gonna end this now." With that being said I use my vamp speed and run over to him and rip his head off and I do the same throughout the rest of the house until all of them are dead. As I walk back to the door I remove the barrier spell and once I'm outside of the house I use my magic to torch the place leaving no evidence of there ever even being a house here. I get in my car and I drive back to my hotel and right as I'm walking through the door I hear my phone go off I answer it with out even looking at the I.D  
-Convo-  
K:Hello  
N:Ahh hello little sister  
K:what do you want Nik?  
N:and by that tone you are still upset with me.  
K:and you would be right, so what do you want?"  
N:I need you're help  
K:with what exactly?  
N:Stefan stole the coffins with our siblings in them meaning they have Kol if you help me get them back I will undagger him  
K:you promise me?"  
N:yes Kayce I give you my word, I promise I'll all pull the dagger out.  
K:okay you got yourself a deal, just let me finishes up some business here and I'll see you soon.  
N:alright then see you soon.  
-End of Convo-  
So it looks like I won't be taking the other two cases after all.  
-Time Skip- -Still Kayce's POV-  
I just pulled my car back into the shed at Bobby's I kill the engine and get out of the car and walk out of the shed shutting the doors behind me. I walk into Bobby's house and I hear two voices that I don't recognize so I follow them and I see two guys one really tall guy with shaggy brown hair and a shorter guy with green eyes and short born hair then Bobby looks up at me "That was fast" I smile at him "yeah well I only got the vamp case in Missouri done, turns out my brother needs my help with something, so the other two are up for grabs." And I toss the two case files on the table the taller guy looks at me "who exactly are you?" "The names Kayce and that's all you need to know , what about you what are you're names?" "I'm Sam" the taller guy said then he points at the shorter one "and that is my brother Dean." "Well Sam, Dean it was nice to meet you but I really should be going." Then Bobby tosses me the keys to my car as I walk past him and out of the front door.  
I get in my car and pull out of the driveway and onto the road  
-Time Skip-  
Well looks like I'm back in Mystic Falls once again I drive through town and pull up to the address that Nik texted me earlier. Of course he'd have a freaking mansion built for us here. I get out and walk up to the door and walk in. "Nik!" The he walks into the room "Ahhh yes Kayce thank you for coming." "Hey he has our siblings of course I'd help and you undaggering Kol when we get them back that's a pretty good motivator."

{A/N: so I decided to make this a little more interesting by making it a SPN crossover.}  
Here you guys go  
Chapter 9  
Hope you guys like it  
Don't forget to  
Vote & Comment


	10. Chapter 10

Recap:  
Well looks like I'm back in Mystic Falls once again I drive through town and pull up to the address that Nik texted me earlier. Of course he'd have a freaking mansion built for us here. I get out and walk up to the door and walk in. "Nik!" The he walks into the room "Ahhh yes Kayce thank you for coming." "Hey he has our siblings of course I'd help and you undaggering Kol when we get them back that's a pretty good motivator.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 10  
-Kayce's POV-  
Nik better not be freaking lying to me about undaggering Kol because if he is well let's just say i wouldn't want to be him then because an angry Kayce is not someone you want to be on the bad side of. So I am currently on my way to the Salvatore Boarding House to make tweedle Dee and tweedle dumb tell me where my siblings are once I pull up i cut my car off then i get out of the car and walk up to the door and walk in without even knocking i follow the voices i hear into what looks like the living room they all turn around when i walk in "oh no don't mind me, feel free to carry on with your conversation i can wait." Then Elena the little brave soul speaks up in a very bitchy tone "oh no we're fine, what the hell do you want?" "oh Elena you brave little soul, it would do you some good to learn to watch how you speak to me... or have you forgotten who i am?" "oh no i know who you are i just don't like you." "okay listen here you little bitch, just because you're the doppelganger, that doesn't make you untouchable... so if you know what's good for you you'll drop that attitude with me, before i rip your throat out with my teeth." Okay I have been spending way too much time with Derek I'm stealing his threats now ... Then Damon speaks up "okay what are you really doing here Kayce?" "well first i want to know where Stefan is and second where he is hiding my siblings?" "i don't know where Stefan is and i don't where he's hiding Klaus coffins." "You better not be lying to me Damon because i hate being lied to, you don't even want to know what happened to last person that lied to me... well i'm gonna tell you anyway i tore his heart out and i mailed it to his girlfriend with a note that said this is what happens when you lie to me xoxo -KM, she was very traumatized and needed lots of therapy, so you hope i don't out if you're lying." with that being said i stormed out of the boarding house. God i hate that freaking bloody wench so much it's not even funny, she pisses me off so much okay Kayce just take some deep breaths so I take a couple of deep breaths when I get inside my car I start the engine and pull out of the driveway and start driving back to the Manor once I park my car and walk inside I find Nik in his art room "well that was just a bloody waste of my time , told me absolutely nothing and I made it clear that they better not have been lying to me because I hate that. I also hate bloody doppelgängers like can I please rip her throat out?" "no Kayce you cannot rip her throat out." "ughh fine! But I'm only here for Kol you know that right." He chuckles at me "Yeah I already know that" "good." "now I am off to go and sleep the rest of this pissy mood off, so yeah." Then I vamp speed up to my room to take a nap.

~~~~~~~~~  
AN: i know this is a short chapter but i wanted to update it for you guys and i need a love interest for Kayce... Who do you guys think i should put her with? Just leave me some suggestions if it should be one of the characters from TVD or just make my own character for her love interest or make a character from a different show come and be her love interest?

Here you guys go  
Chapter 10  
Hope you guys like it  
Don't forget to  
Vote & Comment


	11. Chapter 11

Recap:  
they all turn around when i walk in "oh no don't mind me, feel free to carry on with your conversation i can wait." Then Elena the little brave soul speaks up in a very bitchy tone "oh no we're fine, what the hell do you want?" "oh Elena you brave little soul, it would do you some good to learn to watch how you speak to me... or have you forgotten who i am?" "oh no i know who you are i just don't like you." "okay listen here you little bitch, just because you're the doppelganger, that doesn't make you untouchable... so if you know what's good for you you'll drop that attitude with me, before i rip your throat out with my teeth." Okay I have been spending way too much time with Derek I'm stealing his threats now ... Then Damon speaks up "okay what are you really doing here Kayce?" "well first i want to know where Stefan is and second where he is hiding my siblings?" "i don't know where Stefan is and i don't where he's hiding Klaus coffins." "You better not be lying to me Damon because i hate being lied to, you don't even want to know what happened to last person that lied to me... well I'm gonna tell you anyway i tore his heart out and i mailed it to his girlfriend with a note that said this is what happens when you lie to me xoxo -KM, she was very traumatized and needed lots of therapy, so you better hope i don't find out if you're lying."

Chapter 11  
-Kayce's POV-  
I just woke up from the little nap I decided to take and I actually feel better than I did before so I get up and walk down stairs and into the kitchen to get myself a blood bag once I drink it I and decide to call and check up on Davina since I haven't spoken to her in a wile  
-Phone Convo-  
D: Hello

K: Hey D

D: Kayce hey what can I do for you?

K: well I hadn't talked to you in a while so I just wanted to check in and to tell you that I am back in Mystic Falls for a bit.

D: oh my god yay you'll have to come and see me while you're in town

K: of course I will D I will call you later and we can arrange it

D: yeah okay so I'll talk to you later

K: yep you sure will  
-End Convo-  
Okay so now that I know she okay what can I do for now? Hmmmm I have no idea...  
*Meanwhile in Beacon Hills*  
-Derek's POV-  
I look at the spastic kid in front of me "Stiles" "Derek" "What did you see at the mechanic garage?" "Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously thinking about reporting. Holy God." I crush the basketball that I have in my hands "let's try that again" "All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Okay, because I've somebody I really need to talk to -. All right, fine, eyes. Eyes are, um, yellowish. And slitted. Um, has a lot of teeth. Oh. And it's got a tail, too. Are we good? What? Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I am talking about." He looks behind him and back away a little but then it hisses and jumps down in front of us I crouch down into and attack position and growl at it then it shoves Erica out of the way and I push Stiles back "run!" then it slashes at me and Stiles says "Derek your neck!" I reach up and touch my neck then Stiles catches me "hey come on, where is it do you see it" then I hear it hiss "I can smell it please hurry call Scott, Stiles, ah-"he goes to get out his phone but drops it cause me to fall in the pool as he goes to pick it up after a second he dives in after me pull me back up to the surface "where did it go? do you see it?" "no" "well maybe it took off" then we hear it screech "maybe not... You get me out of here before I drown." "you're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" "Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in 8 feet of water?" he looks around "okay I don't see it" and he starts swimming and pulling me towards the side of the pool but before he gets there I see it "Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop" "what's it waiting for?" then the thing just looks at the water then puts its hand down in the water before backing away "Wait did you see that I don't think it can swim." Stiles looks over at me "I don't know how much longer I can do this!" "no, no no, don't even think about it Stiles!" "would you just trust me this once?" "No" "yeah well I'm the one keeping you alive, okay have you noticed that?" "yeah and when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing you or me? You don't trust me; I don't trust you, you need me to survive which is why you are not letting me go! Stiles!" then he lets me go and I once again sink to the bottom of the pool, god we are going to need some serious help with this and once we get out of this right here I know just the person to call. After a few minutes I am being pulled back up to the surface once again "I can't stay up any longer I need something to hold on to" then Stiles starts swimming over to the wall but he can't grab hold of the bar because his hands are slippery. Then a hand reaches in and pulls both of us out of the water and there's Scott shifted then he roars and starts fighting with it, he gets thrown into a mirror and he picks up one of the broken shards and holds it out in front of him the thing sees its reflection and runs off through the skylight. Yep defiantly gonna need her help, I can finally move again. I hear Scott say "how are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" as I walk up behind them "It's called a kanima" Stiles scoffs "you knew the whole time." "No. Only when it was confused by its reflection." "it doesn't know what it is." "or who" "what else do you know?" "just rumors and stories" "but it's like us?" "a shape-shifter yes.. but it- it's not right. It's like-" "an abomination" Stiles interrupts Scoot looks at me "Derek We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." "you trust them?" "Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it." "well I know one thing, when I find it I'm gonna kill it. And I also know somebody who can help."  
-Phone Convo-  
K: Hello?

D: Hey Kayce

K: Derek what a surprise, well what can I do for you?

D: I need your help

K: what kinda problem do you have?

D: Kanima and we have absolutely no idea who it is

K: okay well I have to help my brother with something first but as soon as were done I will come and help with your Kanima problem

D: okay thanks Kayce

K: your welcome Derek  
-End Convo-  
-Kayce's POV-  
I just hung up the phone after my chat with Derek hmm I wonder where Nik is then set off through the house to find him and I find him in his art room "hey Nik?" "yeah Kace" "do you really need my help at this very moment? I am mean I want to get them back as much as you do but a really good friend of mine needs my help dealing with a supernatural problem seeing as I've dealt with what they're dealing with before, soo- "Nik smiles at me "It's okay Kayce I've got this here go help your friend out." "thank you Nik" as I walk out of the room and to my car I pull my phone out  
-Phone Convo-  
K: Hey Derek so change of plans my brother has thing under control here so I am on my way to Beacon Hills

D: Okay so ill see you in a few day?

K: yes you will bye

D: Bye Kayce  
-End Convo-

A/N: So I have decided to make this story a TVD and TW crossover and Kayce's love interest is going to be Derek Hale.  
Here you guys go  
Chapter 11  
Hope you guys like it  
Don't forget to  
Vote & Comment


	12. Chapter 12

Recap:

-Kayce's POV-  
I just hung up the phone after my chat with Derek hmm I wonder where Nik is then set off through the house to find him and I find him in his art room "hey Nik?" "yeah Kace" "do you really need my help at this very moment? I am mean I want to get them back as much as you do but a really good friend of mine needs my help dealing with a supernatural problem seeing as I've dealt with what they're dealing with before, soo- "Nik smiles at me "It's okay Kayce I've got this here go help your friend out." "thank you Nik" as I walk out of the room and to my car I pull my phone out  
-Phone Convo-  
K: Hey Derek so change of plans my brother has thing under control here so I am on my way to Beacon Hills

D: Okay so ill see you in a few day?

K: yes you will bye

D: Bye Kayce  
-End Convo-

Chapter 12

-Kayce's POV-

2 days later

I just passed the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign so I decide to call Derek

-Convo-

D; Hello?

K: hey so I just pulled into Beacon Hills where are you?

D: how fast can you get to Beacon Hills High school?

K: two minutes

D: okay then I'll see you in two minutes

-End Convo-

\- Two Minutes Later-

I pull up beside Derek's black Camaro which he is leaning against with two other people a blonde girl and a guy with curly dirty blonde hair. I then step out of my car "hey Derek" he smiles at me "Kayce hey, thank you for coming" "no problem that's what friends are for right? So what's the plan?" "okay so right now we are going to talk to Jackson" "okay for the moment I'll just pretend I know who that is" and with that we walked into the school and into the boys locker room where I see a guy trying to bench press what looks like more than he weights he almost drops it on himself but the blonde girl whose name I still don't know grabs it the guy who I'm gonna guess is Jackson looks at her "thanks" "anytime" then Derek just gets straight to the point "what happened to you on the night of the full moon?" "what? Nothing, nothing happened" "you're lying" "No, wait. No, wait, I can - I can prove it. I taped myself." I snort as the curly haired guy says " you taped yourself?" Jackass opps I mean Jackson says Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so - called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video." Derek smirks " no, no I have a better idea" then he pulls out this clear liquid stuff ohhh Kanima vemon "what is that?" "you know Jackson you've always been kind of a snake-"but I smirk and cut him off "And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom" then he drops to the floor and Derek adds "you're still a snake Jackson just not the one we're looking for." The other guy that was with Derek starts to say something but I drown it out. Jackson could still be the Kanima so ill have to keep a close eye on this one. Then I feel someone shake my shoulder I shake my head and look at Derek "yeah?" "how do you feel about going to school?" I notice we are the only ones in the hallway "you mean like keep an eye on everything from here?" "yeah" "yeah I can that, well then it looks like I'm off to get registered for school." "alright Kay we will catch up later" "Bye Derek" then he leaves and I make my way to the office "Hi I would like to register" "yes of course what's your name?" "Kayce Mikaelson" "all right Ms. Mikaelson just give me a minute and I'll have the principal show you to your class" then a minute later she hands me a schedule I look down and see the class I have is Economic with coach Finstock and this guy walks out who I am assuming is the principal but something seems off about him looks like I'll have to keep an eye on him too he leads me to a class room and says "here it is" then walks away as I walk in I see a guy with a buzz cut talking to his friend beside him "Dude, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news." Then his friend says "I think I already know" then the teacher looks over at me "and who might you be?" "I'm Kayce it's my first day" "oh well then take a seat in front of McCall, McCall raise your hand" then the guy the buzz cut kid was talking to raises his hand and take the seat in front of him and I hear his friend whisper "All right, I only found one thing online called a kanima. It's a were jaguar from South America that goes after murderers." well he's not wrong well except for the were jaguar part "that thing was not a jaguar" then the other kid quietly exclaims "and im not exactly a murder" "Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're dead." "you know sometimes I really begin to question this friendship" I put on my most believable smile and turn around "hi I'm Kayce" "I'm Scott and this is my friend Stiles" haha see what I did there now I know their names "and those two over there who are they?" "That's Erica and Isaac" I hear Erica say "So Derek wants this done in Chemistry?" "yeah and if it is Lydia I'm gonna kill that bitch, all right" hmmm Lydia that's a pretty name then I start hear whispers from inside my head "Lydia, Banshee, wailing woman, Lydia Martin" I get up a walk over to where Erica and Isaac are and I crouch down beside their desks "The venom isn't going to affect her" Erica glares at me "and how do you know that" she sneers, I roll my eyes "you obviously don't know who I am, or you wouldn't be using that tone with me" "should I know you?" I smirk at her "ask Derek he can tell you all about me" after that I could practically smell the jealousy coming off of her oh did I forget to mention that Derek and I have this sorta friends with benefits thing I walk back over to my seat and sit down I'm listening in on the conversation behind me and I hear Stiles say "wait do they think its Lydia?" "I don't know all I heard was her name and something about Chemistry.

-Time Skip to Chemistry-

I walked in to the room and the teacher looks at me "who are you?" "I'm Kayce todays my first day" "then have a seat" then Harris said "Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station you'll start with- "then almost every guy in the room raised their hands "I didn't ask for volunteers put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall alright next two I ended up with Isaac first "you know that was some trick you pulled in there making Erica even more jealous of you" I smirk at him "what can I say it's a gift" "so you know Derek?" "yeah we're really good friends" "oh I see what implying there" "oh I bet you do" "so were you serious about her not knowing you?" "yes look up Kayce Mikaelson when you get the chance, then you'll understand" then Harris yells "switch" I end up with a pretty strawberry blond who I'm gonna assume is Lydia neither one of us said anything then I hear Stiles back there with Isaac "If you harm one perfect strawberry blonde hair on her head, I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present. "Really? I've never actually been to one of her big, invite - only birthday parties. I did ask her out once though. "Sounds like the beginning to a heartfelt story. I'm gonna pass, thanks" "It was the first day of freshman year - "And you thought everything was gonna be different for you in high school, but she said no." "Yeah. Yeah, she even laughed. Told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine, not a chain. "Mm, unrequited love's a bitch. Maybe you should write about it in English class, you know? Channel all that negative energy." "Nah, I was thinking I'd channel it into killing her. I'm not very good at writing." Okay I think Isaac and I are gonna get along just fine then Harris calls "and switch" this time I'm with some random student and Harris says "Time. If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy - You can eat it." Then Lydia eats it after Isaac dipped the edge in Kanima venom and just as I predicted nothing happened" I walk out of the class room as soon as the bell rings and I walk outside and over to Derek "it's not Lydia, she's something but she's not the Kanima" "what is then?" "She's a banshee, she's immune to the venom, I still think its Jackson though" "why we tested him and he passed" "yeah well heres just a little something to think about when's the Kanima not the Kanima? When it's in its human form there for being the reason he passed your test" then we walk over to the Lacrosse field and I see yet another teenager I look over at Derek "who's he?" "that's Boyd she my third beta" "oh okay" then Scott comes over to Boyd "I want to talk to Derek" "talk to me" "I don't wanna fight" "good cause I'm twice the size of you" "true really true but wanna know what I think? I'm twice as fast" "she failed the test" "yeah which doesn't prove anything Lydia's different" "I know at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake" "I'm not gonna let you kill her" "I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott but even so Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again and next time it's gonna be one of us." And of course he didn't listen to a word I said earlier then I zone back in when I hear Scott say "you saw that thing up close you it's not like us"

Here is Chapter 12

Hope you guys like it

Don't forget to

Vote & Comment


	13. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c2ece6e167ec01a9030ed0c065e544a"Recap:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="037e04988bff4096a7fa7e57e150764a"Then Lydia eats it after Isaac dipped the edge in Kanima venom and just as I predicted nothing happened" I walk out of the class room as soon as the bell rings and I walk outside and over to Derek "it's not Lydia, she's something but she's not the Kanima" "what is then?" "She's a banshee, she's immune to the venom, I still think its Jackson though" "why we tested him and he passed" "yeah well here's just a little something to think about when's the Kanima not the Kanima? When it's in its human form there for being the reason he passed your test" then we walk over to the Lacrosse field and I see yet another teenager I look over at Derek "who's he?" "that's Boyd she my third beta" "oh okay" then Scott comes over to Boyd "I want to talk to Derek" "talk to me" "I don't wanna fight" "good cause I'm twice the size of you" "true really true but wanna know what I think? I'm twice as fast" "she failed the test" "yeah which doesn't prove anything Lydia's different" "I know at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake" "I'm not gonna let you kill her" "I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott but even so Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again and next time it's gonna be one of us." And of course he didn't listen to a word I said earlier then I zone back in when I hear Scott say "you saw that thing up close you it's not like us"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad22ecebc85ed87db0d65f9b9dc6e262"* * * * * * * * ** */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f3cfed99bb4363defdde01b0b3fec14"Chapter 13/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3813e1c100067c7d446685d5eea4264b"-Kayce's POV-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80d8c4ed8cd19b98a74f20f2e3b9b455"Derek glares at Scott "oh but it is! We're all shapeshifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason. "What reason?" questions Scott "Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are. Even Stiles calls her cold - blooded." "Well, what if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?" "No one's immune! I've never seen it or heard of it. It's n - it's never happened." Seriously Derek I just told you that she was immune but of course he doesn't listen to me. I glare at Derek "did you seriously not listen to a word that I said like 5 minutes ago?" Then everyone's attention is on me "what?" Derek looks at me "I heard what you said but she failed the test" "and I told you why, you know what was the point in calling me to help if you aren't going to listen to what I tell you." Then Scott looks at me "Who exactly are you and what are you doing here?" "The names Kayce Mikaelson, and Derek called me to help with your little problem." "what are you then?" "well aren't you just full of questions today, that's not important right now, but I will tell you that its best not to get an attitude with me" Then Scott turns his attention back to Derek "What about Jackson? That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?" "Scott –"but Scott cut him off "Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?" "No." " Well, I have a theory. Lydia's immune, and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right." " No! Scott you're not" "You cannot do this! Derek" "Look, I can't let her live! You should have known that!" Then Derek looks at me "I already told you its not her Derek, I swear it's not" "I was hoping I would convince you, but then - I wasn't counting on it." Then Scott runs off I look over at Derek "You know that if I thought it was her she's be dead already but you are gonna do what you want and you're just gonna prove me right "I smirk at Derek. He rolls his eyes at me "whatever Kayce come on" Then we walk over to where our cars are parked and I follow Derek to I'm guessing Scott's house and I hear Stiles voice say "I got an idea. Just shoot one of 'em." Then a girl says "Are you serious?" "We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?" "Okay." "Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of 'em.": "Which one?" "Uh - Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head." "If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can." "Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other four then." "You mean three Stiles? "No, I mean four. Where the hell is Isaac?" Then I see the girl peek out of the window "wait who is the other girl?"then i see Stiles peek out "all i know is her name is Kayce and she's new." I roll my eyes and look over at Derek "if she tries to shoot one of those pretty little arrows at me I will be forced to retaliate" then Erica and Isaac get thrown out of the house and Derek looks at Scott "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." "I can hold you off until the cops get here." Then Derek looks at Boyd "Get them out of here." Lydia walks out of the house "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Then Scott says "It's Jackson" and I look over at Derek "oh would you look at that I told you that I thought it was Jackson and guess who was right once again... Oh that's right it was me" Derek rolls his eyes "oh shut up Kayce and let's get out of here before we get arrested." Then we both walk over to our cars and get in and I follow Derek to his little hide out which is an old abandoned train station and when we walk in I see Isaac, Boyd, and Erica already there then Boyd looks at me "um I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" "I'm Kayce Mikaelson and I am a friend of Derek's he called me to help with the Kanima problem"/p 


End file.
